A Very Forbidden Charmed Love
by ADarkenedSoul
Summary: SLASH/INCEST Oneshot Coop and Chris have some Uncle-Nephew bonding time after everyone leaves San Francisco for vacation


A Very Forbidden Charmed Love-Oneshot-

WARNING: This story contains HEAVY incest slash so you've been warned. So enjoy than!

In San Francisco the Charmed Ones were beyond exhuasted. All the demon  
fighting they've been doing has been giving them a lot of stress  
lately. Coop had suggested the Charmed Ones go on their own private  
vacation for some sisterly bonding and the girls really liked his  
suggestion. Since Melinda, Patience, Pandora and Faith had taken a  
trip around the world via continental orbing, it sounded reasonable  
that The Charmed Ones needed a vacation of their own. Phoebe wrapped  
her arms around her husband and kissed him softly, " Youre so sweet,  
you know?" Coop smiled and agreed with his wife.

Leo said that he, Henry Sr, Henry Jr and Wyatt were going on a fishing  
trip while Chris was going to spend a month with his brother Tyler.  
Since Chris hated fishing, he decided to stay back in San Francisco,  
but promised he'd do something productive. After everyone left, Chris  
told his Uncle that he was going to go demon hunting. Coop chuckled  
and shook his head, "Demon huntings productive?" Chris gave his Uncle  
a smile and simply shrugged. Coop rolled his eyes and told Chris to  
atleast be careful. Chris promised he would and orbed out.

A couple days later Coop invited Chris over to the loft asking if he  
wanted to hang out together. Chris appreciated the offer so he  
accepted. Soon he was at his Aunt and Uncles, knocking on the front  
door. Coop came over and answered it with a smile on his face, "You  
know you can just walk in right?" Chris shrugged and said he wanted to  
be respectful. Coop let him enter the loft and Chris made his way over  
to the couch. Chris made his way towards the couch and sat down,  
starting to relax. Coop grabbed two beers from the fridge and offered  
one to Chris which he accepted.

Coop joined Chris on the couch and the men watched the sports game  
that was on TV. They were talking about what was going on in their  
lives, talking about their family, etc. Coop excused himself and  
headed towards his room, closing the door behind him. Chris rested his  
feet on the coffee table and continued to watch the sports game. After  
awhile, Coop had come out of the room and walked up behind Chris. "So,  
who's winning?" Chris told him that the opposing team was winning in  
one of his grumpy tones.

Coop had noticed Chris tensing up, so he asked what was wrong. "Eh,  
it's just my shoulder. I'm sure it'll be fine." Coop frowned and asked  
if he could try to massage out the knot, and without thinking twice  
Chris took off his shirt and let his uncle massage his shoulders. Coop  
took some massaging oil and rubbed it in his hands, and was soon  
starting to massage Chris' shoulders. Chris closed his eyes and slowly  
started to relax. He had actually let out a soft moan, which he looked  
abit embarrassed about it.

"Oh… uh sorry about that." Coop smiled and shrugged it off telling  
him it was fine. About after ten minutes of massaging, Coop made his  
way over and sat by Chris. Chris looked over at his Uncle and his eyes  
widened abit. His uncle was wearing nothing but a pair of low cut  
briefs, and he was smiling right at Chris. Coop put his arm around his  
nephew and told him how beautiful he looked. Chris looked around and  
slowly started to tell Coop that what was going on was wrong, but  
something else totally came out of his mouth. "Youre beautiful too,  
Uncle Coop." 'Wait, why did I say that? This is wrong!'

Coop smiled at the compliment and wrapped his arms around Chris,  
slowly starting to kiss his nephews neck. Chris closed his eyes  
lightly and took in a deep breath. 'I should be stopping this...'  
Chris' thoughts kept screaming at him to stop, but his body was telling  
him a whole different thing. Coop than kissed Chris softly on his  
lips, and Chris actually wrapped his armed around Coop. Coop moaned  
lightly and unbuttoned Chris' pants, got them off, and tossed them aside. Coop got  
up from the couch, and took Chris' arms leading him towards the bedroom.

When they got in the bedroom, Chris had gotten on the bed now kissing  
Coops stomach. He grabbed onto Coops arms and pulled him onto the bed  
ontop of him. Again they started kissing, now quite roughly than  
before. Coop and taken ahold of Chris' boxers and began to slip them  
off. He tossed his nephews boxers on the floor and reached for Chris' member, cupping them in his hand.

Chris moaned softly while Coop was merely smiling. Coop leaned down and started suck Chris slowly. Chris continued to moan softly, and soon his moans began to get louder. Chris felt his world dissapear as Coop sucked him. Coop wanted to suck Chris good and clean and that's what he planned on doing. "Oh g-god, Coop..." Coop sucked Chris faster as each minute passed, and Chris' moans continued to get louder and louder. After awhile, Chris could feel himself come to, and told Coop he was. Coop moaned, and suddenly felt his nephews cum shoot into his mouth. Chris was gasping for air, but Coop wasn't done yet. He took some lube and rubbed it against his balls and cock. Than Coop grabbed Chris' legs and slowly placed himself in Chris.

Chris made a very loud moan when he felt his Uncle inside of him, and Coop began to pump himself in Chris. "F...faster, Coop." Coop nodded and gave Chris his request. Chris continued to moan loud, breathing in very heavily. Both Chris and Coops bodies felt like they were on fire. Chris screamed out Coops name, and breathed in deeply and heavily. Suddenly, Coop could feel his cum flow up and than he blasted inside Chris. Both men kept gasping for air, and Coop collaped next to Chris. "We...should...k-keep this a...secret from everyone." Chris nodded agreeing with his Uncle, and cuddled up to Coop. "Yeah, just our secret..." 


End file.
